


Modicum

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [578]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby tries to draw Tony's blood. Tony has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/01/2000 for the word [oneiric](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/01/oneiric).
> 
> modicum  
> A small or moderate or token amount.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. Poor Tony.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), and [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Modicum

Tony heard Abby coming towards him and eeped. He raced out of Gibbs’ lap before Gibbs could catch him, immediately dashing for Gibbs’ bedroom. Quickly making his way deep into the darkness under Gibbs’ bed, Tony placed his back against the wall and faced forward. His paws were ready to protect him from any interlopers. 

Abby, McGee, Balboa, and Gibbs all exchanged looks. Gibbs felt a bit of disappointment that Tony had run from him. Even though he knew it was the idea of Abby drawing blood that had sent Tony into hiding, it still bothered Gibbs.

“It really would be best if we had his blood and could compare it to the samples we have of Tony. Especially if we end up needing to bring in any other teams or agencies.” Abby pointed out.

Gibbs sighed. “I know, Abbs. Let’s go see if we can find him.”

Abby nodded and followed Gibbs upstairs. “I’ll make it as easy on him as I can, Gibbs. We only need a modicum of his blood. It should be quick once we are able to get him to hold still long enough to do it.” 

McGee and Balboa looked after them. McGee, in particular, was unsure what they should do while they waited for Abby to draw Tony’s blood. Balboa didn’t have the same issue. 

“I need to get back to NCIS. Even though Tony may have been found, we still have to figure out who trashed his apartment. Plus if the kitten isn’t Tony we still need to find him.” Balboa stated, leaving McGee alone to his thoughts.

McGee nodded, not really listening to Balboa. He didn’t know what to think anymore. He wondered if he’d somehow fallen into Alice in Wonderland without realizing it. Except that there was no way he was Alice. Maybe he was the White Rabbit?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
